The present invention is generally directed to a speaker system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wireless speaker system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a wireless speaker system that incorporates a vinyl record or album having at least one music recording cut or pressed into the record or album.
Wireless speaker systems that receive a streaming music signal from a streaming audio source are known. Such systems may utilize one or more of wi-fi and/or Bluetooth for receiving audio signals from a source. Some speaker systems employ proprietary protocols, such as Apple Corp.'s AirPlay. Some existing wireless speaker products are certified to use the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) standard.
Phonograph disc records, typically made of vinyl, were tremendously popular in the 20th century, but quickly waned in popularity in the last quarter of that century as they were replaced by digital media in the form of a compact disc. More recently, compact disc sales dropped as customers began downloading and streaming digital music files to personal computers and portable music players. Nevertheless, in addition to being important historically, vinyl record use and production remains a niche marketplace for enthusiasts and audiophiles. Additionally, vinyl records provide an opportunity for visual artistry that is not present with a digital music file.